


Drive Time

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: For his birthday, Dean just wants out of Cornwall, Connecticut
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Drive Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/gifts).



For Dean’s birthday they watched Cars. Fresh out of Pierpont Inn, Dean couldn’t vamoose fast enough, hit the metal and outrun his promise to Sammy. Could still feel the clutch of Sammy’s demand on Dean’s skin. “We’re not watching cartoons for my birthday” Dean ordered. “You’re man enough to take it, Butch”, Sam said. Dean ate all the popcorn in retaliation. Also, because – popcorn! Told Sam he needed to make sure there wasn’t a hole in the bottom. Keep Princess safe from stray dicks. It made no sense. Sammy grimaced. Dean smirked around his Red Vine. He liked this movie.


End file.
